I don't have one yet
by CrazyJ Girl
Summary: this is a PGJR/LOTR/SM Crossover and I have recently managed to talk my cousin christine in to helping me work on this fic so it should be starting up soon.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
Before the end of the Silver Millennium, Beryl first attacked the Nebula Galaxy and the head planet of that galaxy Cometoa. Jared, and Anya, sent Jenny to live with her Cousin Rei on Mars. While they and Jenny's older sisters fought with Beryl. The battle was gruesome and furious but in the end beryl emerged victorious. Though all of Cometoa's Royal family was still alive their home planet was now too evil to be inhabitated any more so King Jared and Queen Anya took Gwenevere, Tamara, and Fallon and fled to the wild and all together strange dimension of Avalon where they had always had friends. It was a place that needed a ruler. So they settled there ruled that dimension from a palace made of crystal in a quaint little city Cavalier. It was not long after all of this that Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom and began killing mercilessly. The first Sailor scouts to die were Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Venus. However Sailor Mars, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Comet soon died as well. Sailor Pluto however was saved from death by the fact that she was busy guarding the time gates and was not able to attend the battle. Princess Serenity however was horrified to see all of her friends and family dying at Beryl's despicable hands So in hopes of being able to be reunited with her friends Princess Serenity used a sword that one of the fallen guards had wielded and killed her self with it, causing much pain to her mother Queen Selenity. So much was the Queen's grief and her desire for her daughter and her friends to be happy that the Queen used the imperium silver crystal not only to trap Queen beryl and her minions but also to transport her daughter and her friends to a new future on earth in hopes that it would be peaceful there. However the girls were not destined to find complete peace sure most of them had peace for fourteen long years but Jenny it seemed was cursed. She had been fighting a battle since she was born. A battle to survive she fought this battle because  
her parents had abandoned her not long after she was born in fact it had only been three years after. It was around this time that Jenny first discovered her scout powers but was not too certain what to think. While she wondered around trying to decide what to make of this strange hand that Fate seemed to have dealt her she managed to make friends with Serena, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. However it was not long before trouble again found the group of young girls. A Youma named Tornadia attacked and sent the girls to another dimension. And so our story begins. 


	2. Chapter 1 Hobbits learn Karate?

Chapter 1. Hobbits Learn Karate?  
  
The Sailor scouts were dropped into the dimension known as Middle Earth by a malevolent Youma called Tornadia. The sailor scouts all very frightened since none of them knew where they were. "Serena where are we?" All of the scouts inquired in unison but Sailor moon didn't have an answer but Jenny replied saying something that stated the obvious" I don't know for certain but I don't think we are in Tokyo any more." This particular statement almost started a fight between Sailor Comet and Sailor Uranus but Sailor Mercury interrupted the two quarrelling Senshi. By explaining that she had been trying to check their coordinates but that she couldn't find any readings. At this Sailor Uranus despaired and showed her anxiety by what she next said. "Oh great we don't know where the heck we are and now we can't even find out where we are." Sailor Mars was in no better spirits then her comrade and showed that she was as down cast if not more so then Uranus was, "Oh great, what the heck have we gotten ourselves into now...." but it was at this moment that Jenny attempted to pull her friends together. "Let's all calm down" Jenny Said. Mina and the others all pointed out that calming down would be all too hard due to the fact that they were all in the middle of nowhere. But again Jenny suggested that if they were to start walking it might come end up that they would perhaps find a city or village or some other form of civilization and that after that they might be able to find out from the inhabitants of said town exactly where they were. Serena then pondered just how far we would have to walk but seeing as the area we were in didn't seem that big Ami and Jenny volunteered to go and see if there was a village near by. After a three mile walk Ami and Jenny came upon a small village that looked far to small for any adult human to have built so Jenny began to wonder what kind of creatures lived there so both she and Ami went down for a closer look at the village and its inhabitants. When Jenny and Ami arrived they at first thought they were both going crazy for the inhabitants of this two were the size of mere children but many of them looked like they were adults in all everything else. At first Jenny took them for Munchkins or Midgets but something told her that these creatures were even more different then Munchkins or Midgets. But seeing as they were living creatures that probably knew how to speak Jenny figured they might be helpful in giving Ami and herself some idea of where they were. Ami thought so as well so the two girls split up and went in search of a couple of these small creatures so as to inquire as to where they were. Jenny found one creature and immediate she asked it if it might be willing to help her. The little creature looked up at the tall young girl standing next to him and introduced himself as Frodo Baggins and said he would be happy to help. Then he asked what he could do. Jenny explained that she and her friend were lost and in need of someone to tell them where they were. Frodo Smiled and stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. That she and her friend Ami were in the Shire, Hobbiton to be exact. Frodo then asked where Jenny came from. And Jenny explained to Frodo that it was a long story and one that would confuse him. Frodo then Suggested that Jenny and her other friend should come home with him and tell him their complete story. Jenny agreed but told him that she would have to find her friend first considering that they had Split up in order to go and find out where they were. Frodo then offered to help Jenny search for her friend. Jenny gladly agreed to have him help and gave him a full description of Ami so that he would know what to look for. It was not long before they found Ami she was surrounded by three seemingly curious Hobbits. Frodo recognized the Hobbits at once told Jenny that their names were Pippin, Merry, and Sam. Jenny then Looked at Frodo and asked if they were friends of his. To which he replied yes. And explained that Merry and Pippin were his cousins and that Sam was his gardener. Jenny then asked how Ami had managed to meet up with them. So Jenny and Frodo went over to where Ami was. Then Jenny and Ami had a nice long talk together and then the girls decided that it was not necessary for them to continue wearing their scout fukus so both girls detransformed Jenny was back to her old, torn, raggedy dress that she had been wearing worn ever since she had been abandoned to the streets. And Ami was back to the light blue medium length dress she had been wearing. Then Ami asked the question that was on both her mind and Jenny's mind. "What exactly are you?" " Not to be rude or anything. From a distance we would have taken you for a kind of munchkin or midget. Like we know of at home but something tells me that you are not so we are now curious as to what you are? It was Frodo who responded. Saying that they were Hobbits, Hal flings, little people and hole dwellers. Frodo also explained that they had many names but that they preferred to be called Hobbits. Jenny then looked at Frodo and said "Well hobbits is a word I have never heard until now." " It is a curious name but I suppose that Ami and I are probably pretty curious looking to you as well. Because I doubt you have seen our kind before." The hobbits said that they knew of the race of man but Jenny explained that they only looked as if they were from that particular race. And explained that she and her friend along with many others were of a group of female warriors who were as immortal as the planets/stars, which they represented and from which they got their fighting abilities. Jenny explained that the group was known as Sailor Scouts. And that the only thing they wore when fighting was leotards and mini skirts and all of the hobbits wondered if it was very hard to fight like that. Jenny smiled and said that is was quite simple considering that they had had years of practice. Jenny then wondered if any of them would be interested in learning Karate which she said was one of the main ways of fighting for a sailor scout. Well Frodo and his friends were all willing to learn it if the girls were willing to teach them. So Jenny took Frodo and Sam to be her pupils and Ami took Merry and Pippin. And the remainder of the day was spent trying to teach them how to fight Karate style. However Frodo and Sam were making better progress then Merry and Pippin were but this was because both Frodo and Sam paid attention to Jenny while she was demonstrating the different techniques. Merry and pippin were too busy fighting and playing with each other that neither of them even hearing what Ami was trying to say. So when Jenny allowed Frodo and Sam to take a breather and went over to see how Ami was coming along with Merry and Pippin it became apparent that those two wouldn't learn anything unless they were taught by separate people. So Jenny decided to take pippin and teach him along with Frodo and Sam thus making it easier on Ami. So the lessons continued till sundown and then Jenny wondered if they should continue or if Frodo, Sam, and pippin had curfews set by their parents but Frodo, Sam, and pippin were eager to continue with the lessons. Sam said that his parents hadn't set any kind of curfew but that he probably should let his father know that he would be home soon. Jenny then said that if Sam would be so kind as to show her where he lived she would be more then happy to speak to his father for him and let him know all about the lessons and anything else that Sam's father could want to know. Sam agreed to this willingly and so he lead Jenny to his home and held the door open for her and she stepped into the house preparing to speak to Sam's father.  
  
To be continued....  
  
In the next chapter we will see what happens when Jenny finally meets Sam's father.  
I hope this chapter meets every ones approval. 


	3. Chapter three the Talks

Chapter two. The Beginnings of some strange events   
  
When Jenny and Sam entered the room where Sam's father was the three began a long and drawn out conversation. Jenny told Sam's father that she had been teaching Sam all about Karate and then told him all about her family and how in the place they lived that everyone knew how to fight karate and some even used certain magical abilities. But she left out the fact the she and her cousins were from another dimension. As the conversation drew to an end Jenny prepared to leave to return to her cousins. Sam eagerly asked if he would be allowed to escort Jenny back to her cousins. Jenny was extremely reluctant but finally gave in to his relatively simple request and the two of them left for the spot where her cousin were Amy had arrived back at their camp only two hours before them Jenny allowed Sam to come and meet some of her cousins but when they came up to the group of Jenny's cousins Raye who was obviously one of the most untrusting of Jenny's cousins approached and immediately took battle position but before attacking asked who the stranger was. Jenny smiled and explained who he was and what he was so that Raye understood that he was a friend and was not going to harm them. She also explained that he was one of the creatures that she and Amy had met earlier that day. Raye then backed down and allowed Sam to go and meet everyone. After that Sam headed home and bumped in to Frodo and then told him everything that Raye and the others had told him about Jenny's past and also explained that many of Jenny's cousins believed that they (Frodo and Sam) were extremely lucky in managing to make friends with Jenny, because due to her hard cruel background Jenny had mostly attempted to isolate herself and keep away from people.  
  
Sam also told Frodo that Jenny had said that the next round of classes would begin early tomorrow morning after saying this he went home to bed.  
  
to be continued............  
  
AN: I am sorry that I took so long to get this chapter out but my computer has been down for several weeks and I have just got it back up. 


End file.
